1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tents having structural poles and, more particularly, to a device that serves to securely support the pole on the ground so that the pole is maintained in the desired support orientation regardless of weather and ground conditions. The invention also pertains to a method of securely anchoring and supporting a tent pole on the ground.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
A problem often confronted by a person utilizing a collapsible tent is keeping the tent in the expanded, useable condition. Particularly, there is often difficulty in preventing the tent poles from shifting or falling from their desired support orientation. It is believed that this is primarily attributable to poor ground conditions (e.g., loose soil, solid rock, etc.) and/or weather conditions (e.g., windy or rainy conditions) which permit or cause the end of the pole placed on the ground to shift out of its original location. In any case, when a tent pole becomes dislodged from the desired support orientation, the tent will likely collapse and possibly blow away. In wet conditions, the contents of the tent are consequently susceptible to becoming wet. It will be appreciated that this problem also creates a nuisance and hassle for the camper, as the tent must be repeatedly erected.